


Meow

by tatakai



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cat Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), M/M, trigger warning for hurt animal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-03-22 02:34:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3711586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatakai/pseuds/tatakai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cat shapeshifter! Levi and Eren. Levi gets hurt in his kitty form and Eren takes it upon himself to take Levi to the vet and adopt him. Once Levi heals enough to change back into his human form, he plans on stealing some clothes and leaving...but he finds Eren a little too attractive to just leave. Plus, Eren has catnip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

so in order to keep myself from relapsing, I wrote. Like ‘got to keep myself occupied or I will end up in my old life and die’ writing frenzy. I have updates to all my stories and I wrote out some new stuff yea! I might not post it all at once but eh here we go- this writing is part of the frenzy so I rewrite it when my head is on straight

* * *

 

Levi POV

_Cold. Cold. So fucking cold. I can’t turn back. Why can’t I turn back? I- I have to turn back. I’ve got to get to hospital!_

I limped around on my hurt paw, barely putting pressure on it. I wasn’t too concerned about it, though, because there was a much worse injury on my back. Hot blood dripped down my back and I couldn’t help but meow with pain. I had to turn back human so I could fix myself. This body didn’t have that much blood in it. It would be oh so easy for me to slip away into death at this rate.

_Gotta turn back. Gotta turn back. My human body has more blood and can withstand much more. Can go to the hospital if I’m human!_

I swayed uneasily on my paws. The edges of things were all black and fuzzy now. I tried to turn back, focusing all my energy onto it. I pictured my human form, all five foot three inches of it. I felt the familiar tingle of change, but then it curled and died in my bones.

_Fuck. Why can’t I change? Why! Is it – Oh god, is it because I’m dying? I’m dying!_

“Meow!” I tried to scream for help but all my voice could make was these damn meows. “Meow! Meow!”

I dragged myself to the nearest house, trying to make it to the porch, but ending up in the driveway. I collapsed on my side, wincing at all the pain that that action caused me. I couldn’t stay on my paws any longer, though.

_At least it can’t get any worse._

I heard the resounding crack of thunder before the clouds burst open, dumping my mortal enemy onto my already tortured body. Talk about insult to injury.

_Fuck water and fuck life and fuck that dog who chased me and made me get hurt. Fuck everyone and everything._

Each cold raindrop that fell on my blood matted black fur felt like an icy stab. I couldn’t even meow in pain as more blood left my body, leaving me even weaker.

_Maybe…I could just fall asleep. I wonder what waits for me on the other side. Hopefully I’ll arrive in my human form and finally shed this bloody black fur. Hopefully, it’ll be dry there, too. Only water would be for drinking, cooking, and cleaning…Yes. Heaven._

In between cracks of thunder, I heard a voice.

“Yeah, Armin, I know it’s raining, but I need to go to the store. I forgot to get- _Holy shit_!” A sweet voice sounded.

Was that an angel? I never thought I’d get into heaven. Man, I didn’t know angels cursed. Good. I wasn’t about to give up my shit jokes.

“Armin? I think I just found, like, a dead skunk or something.” They paused. “It doesn’t have any white on it, though.”

Rude. I am a beautiful, sleek black cat. Not a fucking skunk. I summoned up a small meow and told them to go fuck themself.

“Oh shit, Armin, man, it meowed. It’s a kitty. Armin, it’s a live kitty. What do I do? It’s raining. There’s blood all around it.” They paused. “It’s just in the middle of the fucking driveway, Armin! Help me! I don’t want a dead kitty on my hands!”

Wait. Was this person going to help me? They better fucking hurry.

“Okay, kitty, hang on!” Their footsteps ran away from me and I heard a door open. So much for help. Leave me to die all alone, fuck you. At least hold my paw or something. I wonder if I would turn into a human again when I died, or I would stay in cat form. That would be fucking funny if I changed back. That person come back out and a dead guy, just naked and curled up in their driveway. Hahahaha. God, just fucking make the pain stop.

I heard their footsteps come back to me and then there was the hesitant touch of something soft. They picked me up with the soft thing, wrapping it around my limp body. The pain exploded in my bones and I meowed softly.

“I know, I know. I’m gonna get you help. I promise, little kitten.”

_Ugh. First of all, no, brat, no you don’t know how badly I’m hurting. Second of all, I’m a grown ass male cat. Not a fucking kitten. Third of all, if you jostle my body one more time with your running, I will come back as a cat ghost and claw your eyes out._

I heard the familiar opening of a car door and then the rain stopped. I felt him slip me into a seat before the slamming of the door came through me.

_Ugh. My ears are sensitive, brat. Stop being loud. I’m dying. Hold my paw and be quiet. I’ll never make it to your help._

They opened up the car door on the other side and slammed it shut again. Yep. Definitely going to haunt your ass. The car started up, sending some rumbles through me. I felt it start moving before I finally passed out.

…

When I awoke, I wasn’t in a heaven of only useful water and cursing angels. I was in a cage. I was in a cold, metal cage with only a thin, piss poor excuse for a blanket under me. I stretched my paws out in front of me, feeling the restriction of the bandages on my back. Ugh. I looked around at the shiny metal of my tiny box and flashbacks of the pound I accidently ended up in once came back through me. I was in a god damn pound.

“Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow!” I called, cursing violently, even though my voice wouldn’t cooperated.

“Uh oh. Looks like someone is awake.” A voice cooed to me through the bars. I tilted my head up to look at them. They looked almost excited to see me awake. “Let’s just take a look.”

The bars of my cage opened and they picked me up.

_Stop. Who gave you permission to touch me? Stop handling me!_

I meowed up a storm, feeling significantly stronger.

“Hush, baby.” They set me on a metal table, and I didn’t like the way it felt on my paws. “Let mama Krista take care of you.”

I looked around as she started to peek underneath my bandages on my back. Medical supplies with pictures of dogs and cats and other animals were everywhere. So, I was in a vet. That explains why I’m fucking alive. I braced myself, waiting for the bandages to pull on my fur, but they didn’t. Oh god. Does that mean I’m bald? Did they shave me?

“Meooowww!” I called to her. _Fucking tell me if you cut my fur!_

“Clotting looks good. I’ll just call your daddy and tell him you’re awake.” She started rubbing on my head. My daddy? Fuck me, who was that? I never knew my real father, and Kenny fucking Ackerman was a piece of shit. Oh no. Did she mean my ‘daddy’? _Oh shit._

“Meow!” I bitched at her. _Damn it, Krista! I left my ex-boyfriend for a reason! Don’t start drama, you- Oh, sweet fuck. That’s the fucking spot. Ohhhhhh, yesss! Puuuuuuurrrrr._

She tucked her fingers underneath my chin and rubbed me into bliss. I stretched out my neck for her, letting her pet me. My purrs started getting louder and louder, making her giggle.

“I’ll call your daddy now.” She pulled her fingers away and I felt so disappointed. Damn it. She walked over to a stack of files and pulled out one, flipping it open. She brought it with her as she walked to the phone, punching in a number. “Hi, Eren.”

Eren? I never fucked a man named Eren. Certainly didn’t call him daddy. Well… maybe I did. I drink a little too much sometimes in my human form. Maybe he was the one with the daddy kink that bent over that bar stool in the back of Sniffin’ Mike’s. I never did learn his name. Good times. Good times.

“Your kitty is awake now. Yeah, he’s doing well. He’s strong and really mouthy. His cut looks great. He’s actually going to be good to pick up soon. When can you- Oh? Tonight? Sure. Come by any time before closing time to pick up- Um? About _his_ name…you know he’s a male cat right?” Krista paused.

Oh shit. Eren must be that person that dropped me off here. He had to check me in with a name and fuck help him if he gave me a girl cat name.

“Alright…Well…Come by any time before closing! Bye, Eren!” Krista hung up the phone before putting down the file and coming back over to me.

“Well, your daddy sounds nice. He’ll be hear soon.” She stroked me sweetly. “I’m not supposed to just give these out willy nilly, but I think you should have one.” She let go of me and pulled out a treat before setting it in front of me. One sniff and I knew what it was. Ah. Yes. Motherfucking Cat Nip. I eagerly gobbled up the treat before she set me back in my cage.

I was slumped out in a sweet, sweet relaxation for the rest of my stay at the vet. Fuck me. I love this shit. I had about ten bags of it under my bed at home. After a hard day, I just laid out a pile of it, changed into my cat form and rolled around in it for a while until I fell into a blissful sleep. I always woke up as a human in mess. Worth it, though.

“Hey baby, how you doing?” Krista came back to me with a cat carrier in one hand. Looked brand new, too. It still had the stickers on it and everything.

_I’m doing fuuuuuuuucccccccckkkkkkkkinnng great. What do I got to do to get some more of that catnip?_

“Daddy is here!”

_He bring catnip?_

Krista set the carrier on the table and opened my cage, setting me on the table in front of me. “Be a good baby and hop on in there for me.” She swung open the door. I didn’t really want to get in a carrier, but I was still hurt, and Eren could be useful. I walked into the carrier after sniffing around at the blanket laid in it. Brand new carrier and a brand new blanket. I could get used to this.

“How about one for the road?” Krista giggled, sneaking another catnip treat onto my blanket.

_Krista. You are speaking my motherfucking language girl._

I ate the treat, laying down on my soft blanket and letting the catnip work its magic. I didn’t even notice when she handed me off to someone else.

“Thanks, Krista. You’re a life-saver. Literally. I think she- er, he – would have died without you.” The familiar voice, Eren said.

“When you named the sweet baby, you knew he was a boy cat, right?”

“Yeah, of course.” He laughed awkwardly and if I wasn’t in such a conked out state, I would have rolled my eyes. He was obviously lying.

“Alrightie, bring the baby back in a couple days for a check-up.” Krista smiled and took care of business with Eren. He said bye to her and walked out to the car, jostling me in the carrier. I meowed protest.

“It’s okay. I’ll have you home soon.” He opened the door and set me in the floor of the backseat. Ugh. It was a bumpy ride, and I only made it through it without bitching at Eren because of the catnip. God. I just wanted to be home. I hoped that once I got strong enough to change back, he would leave me alone long enough for me to steal some clothes and get out.

“Alright, uh, damn I gotta change your name. I can’t call you Miss Puss anymore.” He said as he stopped the car.

What. The. Fuck. Did. He. Say.

“Meow! Meow! Meow!” You awful brat! My name is _what_.

“Hush, Miss Puss. We’re home now.” Eren brought me inside as I cussed him out in meows. I tried to look around through the bars of my carrier, but the room was jiggling around too much. He carried me through some doors and set me on what I assumed was his bed. He opened the carrier and I padded out on the soft bedspread. Deep, rich, fuck me red bedspread.

“You can sleep on the bed, Miss Puss.”

I turned to him, a bitchy meow on my tongue, and my breath caught. My ears perked up and my tail slowly rose. Yes. He was kneeling next to the bed, his arms folded on the bed and his head on his arms. Big, bright green eyes were looking at me. Messy chocolate brown hair and full pink lips. Mmmmmmmm…My whiskers twitched. He reached out a tan hand and rubbed on me. I purred for him, thinking about him rubbing on me in my human form, too.

“I got some catnip and tuna for you, if you want some.”

I might stay with Eren for a bit longer than absolutely necessary.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi's been with Eren and Armin for a couple days now. He's settling in just fine.   
> ...just a short chapter to get he ball rolling again while I sort out my life...

Levi POV

“How about Jesse James?” Eren said excitedly, putting my dinner in front of me on the bed. Eren always set my food out on a plate on the bed after I had refused to eat on the ground my first day here. I was training Eren very well, but to his credit, he was a fast learner. Not to mention cute.

“That’s awful.” The little blond twink said. I couldn’t decide if I liked him or not. On one hand, he was sweet and stopped Eren from doing stupid things, but he was also whip smart. That might not be good for me if he ever figured out what was going on with me.

“Baldy is better.” The twink said, touching my back. Yeah, I didn’t like him. I bristled, looking up from my wonderful fancy cat food to glare at him. How dare he make fun of me? It wasn’t my idea to cut my fur. Fuck Krista and the vets that fucking cut my fur.

“I’m not naming him Baldy.” Good boy, Eren.

“It’s better than you’re awful cowboy names. I mean for fuck’s sake, Eren.”

“How about just Jesse then? That’s a common name.” Eren watched me eat my food before clearing away my plate. He set a half of a cat nip treat before me and I meowed at him.

“Meow! Meow! Meow!” _Oi, shithead! Where’s the rest of this treat?_

“Yeah, for humans.” Armin snorted. Eren turned his back to us and Armin snaked a hand out to the treat jar, plucking one whole catnip treat from it and giving it to me.

“Meow _._ Meow. _”I_ _change my mind, twink boy. You are moderately okay._  I said to Armin. Eren turned to look at me because of my noises and narrowed his eyes at my catnip treats.

“Ymir said not to give him too many of those things.” Eren shook his head at me.

“Meow! _Meow!_ ” _Ymir is a traitor and is not to be trusted._ I gobbled up the treats after yelling at my human.

“Oh, whatever. Ymir is only working there because of Krista.” Armin said. I rolled my eyes.

I had heard a lot of things about a lot of strangers through these two. Jean was in love with Marco, but Marco was clueless. Reiner was a raging homo but was trapped in the closet by his own feelings. Berthold was trying to coax him out of the closet and into his bed, but it wasn’t going so well. Mikasa, who was apparently Eren’s sister, was going back and forth between two girls and both Armin and Eren agree they should just threesome and live happily ever after. Also, Connie was the only straight one, which I thought was hilarious. (Gays attract gays, I guess. We can’t help it; we can smell each other. I had my own pack of queers that I called friends.) I heard about all of their friends, but never about them.

“Meow. Meow. Meow.” _What about you? You look like you enjoy a good dicking._ I curled up next to the twink boy and let him scratch my ears.

“How about we name him Mr. Puss?” Armin suggested.

“No. How about Garfield?”

“He’s skinny and black, not fat and orange.” Armin reached for the treat jar again and my ears perked up. Good boy, Armin.

“Not for long if you keep giving him all those treats.” Eren mumbled.

“Meow!” _Excuse me. If I want to eat thirty pounds of catnip and lay on my perfect ass all day I. Fucking. Will._

“Look at him. He’s so sleek. He can handle a few treats.” The Twink paused. “Tigger?”

“Not striped. Oreo?”

“Whiskers?”

“Leo? Simba?”

“Nugget? Archer?”

“How about Little King Trash Mo-“ Eren started.

“I’m gonna stop you right there. You are not naming this beautiful cat after a gay raccoon. However, I do think he should have a gay name. Since he lives with two fa-“

“I’m not gay, Armin.” Eren started stroking on me. I purred for him and stretched out. He rubbed over my back towards my tail and I lifted my ass up to get the most out of it.

“You’re as gay as a diamond studded rainbow. The sooner you come to terms with that, the-“

“Armin, can we please not talk about this. I just can’t.” Eren’s tone made me flick my cat eyes up to him. He looked sad. Poor little gay boy. I turned around and nuzzled his hand with my mouth, smelling him and trying to comfort him.

“Meow.” _I remember my days in the closet – er, kennel – it’s not fun._

“Alright. Let’s focus on naming the kitty then. How about Gaylord?”

“Armin.” Eren sighed. I rolled onto my belly and let Eren stroke my softest fur. _One. Two. Three. Four pets on my belly. That’s it._ He moved in for number five and I sunk my claws into his arm just a bit.

“Fuck!” He jerked it away. He looked at his arm. “He’s such an asshole. He thinks he’s a prince or something.”

“Meow.” _Thank you, Eren, always nice to meet a fan._

“Then let’s name him Prince.”

“Or King.”

“King is nice. Is King ever going to sleep in my room?” Armin asked. I had been here for three days, and I had slept in Eren’s room each night. Armin was Eren’s roommate. I rolled back over and cuddled near Eren. I liked sleeping in Eren’s room at night because he slept in just his boxers. Armin wasn’t as attractive to me as Eren was.

“I guess he can. Watch out, he’s kind of a cuddle kitty.”

I liked to lay on Eren’s hot abs while he slept. I wasn’t at all ashamed of it. If I’m gonna be stuck in this form for a while, I’m gonna use it to my advantage. I demanded lots of body rubs and pets, stared at Eren as he got dressed and undressed, and slept on his abs. That wasn’t even considering the times when he fed me catnip while I lounged on his pillow. Minus the cut fur and being stuck in cat form because of injuries, I lived _well._

Eren POV

“Yeah, Armin, I’ll just move his litter box and his water and cream and fish and-“ I started.

“Eren, I think King can live without you pampering him hand and foot- Well, paw and paw- for one night.” Armin sighed.

“Meow!” King called out. It almost looked like he was glaring at Armin.

“Look at this precious baby, Armin! How can you not want to love him all the time?” I petted on him, rubbing the underside of his chin until his purring got loud.

“Only been here three days and he’s already got you wrapped around his little paw.” Armin shook his head.

“He’s perfect.” I picked him up and held him close to me.

“Speaking of perfect, I’ve got a guy I want to set you up on a date with.” Armin leaned toward me.

“I’m straight.” I insisted. I was confused, but I wasn’t gay.

“Sure, Eren.” Armin pursed his lips. “His name is Kit, and he’s a little older than you-“

“How old?” I asked.

“Thought you weren’t interested?”

“Fuck you.” I held King closer and he meowed in protest. “Sorry, King.”

“Geez, Eren. Don’t hurt the kitty cause you can’t accept that you like the dick. Anyway, he’s 30.”

“Holy shit! That’s ten years, Armin!” I gaped at him. King suddenly wiggled out of my arms and hissed at me.

“Meow! Meow! Meow!” King yelled at me.

“Okay! I won’t hold you close again!” I looked at him in surprise. He relaxed his ears and laid down in a huff.

“Anyway, he’s older, yeah, but it’s not like you’re a child. He’s… experienced. I know you’re, um, a little nervous about your sexuality, and he can help you through that.”

“Will this get you off of my back about the whole gay thing?”

“Maybe.” Armin smiled.

“Then sure.” I quickly added, “But I’m not having sex with him.”

“Yet.” Armin laughed. “He’s kinda hot. Tall, dirty blond, older, well-read… You might want to.”

“Are you sure that _you_ don’t want him?” I asked. Armin could have Kit and his dick if he wanted.

“If you two don’t work out…” Armin shrugged.

“We won’t.” I took a deep breath. “I’m straight, kinda, maybe. Straight-ish… as far as I know. I won’t deny having some, um, thoughts, but I’m really into girls.”

“You can be into both, Eren. Life isn’t just homo or hetero. Bisexuality, pansexuality, and many others exist and are completely valid. Be chill with yourself, Eren.”

“Thank you, Armin.” I gave him a weak smile. “I think I’m identifying as three question marks right now, though.”

“Questioning is fine, man.” Armin touched my shoulder. “I went through that, and so did lots and lots of other people. If you ever need to talk, I’m here.”

“I know. I love you, Armin.”

“Gayyyyy!” Armin laughed, scooping up King, who meowed in protest.

“Just go on, already!”

Armin started leaving the room, but paused right near my open door.

“Just come to me when you’re ready for gay sex ed.”

“Armin, no.” I covered up my face.

“Armin, yes. You need to know about all the dirty details of sex and safety between two cisgender men. We can also talk about transmen and I can draw diagrams-“

“Oh, my god! GOOO!”

“They’ll be popcorn and coke. I’ll show you lots of std pictures to make you feel more comfortable if you like. You know, so you can feel like you’re back in highschool.”

“Out!” I squeaked, falling over on my bed.

Armin just laughed. Fucker.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin gets a new pet, and Levi goes back to the vet.
> 
> UPDATE : I HAVE BEEN IN A VERY SERIOUS CAR WRECK. IT WILL TAKE ME A LITTLE WHILE TO GET BETTER. PLEASE BE PATIENT WITH ME. Thank you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FAQ: Are you dead? No, I am not. I am dealing a heaping load of bullshit my ex had just dumped on me, a broken computer, loosing all my unpublished stories and chapters, moving, and starting my next year of school. 
> 
> Are you going to abandon a story? Nope. I'll finish my stories. Idk when though.

Levi POV 

 

I had apparently spent too much time with the small gay. It wasn’t that he was bad company or anything like that; It was that he had now taken it upon himself to get a fucking cat. A female cat. A bitchy female cat named Lamppost. Lamppost of the damn things in the world. I hated Armin for this and have recently taken to knocking all his food and drinks off of counters. I disliked the mess, but I loved watching Armin clean it the fuck up. 

 

“Meow.”  Bitch.  I glared at her and started flicking my tail back and forth. 

 

“Meow.”  Hello.  Lamppost looked at me lazily, not moving an inch. I flicked my tail faster and padded across Eren’s bed toward her. She had parked her speckled tortoiseshell ass on Eren’s -  my -  pillow. 

 

“ Meeoooww.” That’s mine.  I flicked my ears low. Just because I was technically in cat form didn’t mean that I enjoyed being around cats. Quite the opposite actually. Other cats, especially non-shifter cats, annoyed the fuck out of me. They lacked the human intelligence to have actual, beyond basic shit conversations and were competition for food, territory, and, most recently, Eren’s attention. 

 

“Meow. Meow.”  Smell like owner.  Lamppost had officially crossed a line. Eren is my human. I had trained him to suit my own kitty needs and I will not be challenged by this… this…  Lamppost. 

 

“ MEOW!” Twink is your owner. Eren is mine!  I waited for her response, but it never came. Instead, she just looked confused. I reminded myself I was talking to a cat with a cat brain and not a cat with a human brain before trying again. “Meow.”  No. Mine. 

 

“Meow.” Mine.  She stiffened and began to rise. Oh, now she wants to play. Typically, a cat  would display further signs of aggression before trying to fight, but I never wasted my time with it. I had a human brain, why not use it? I moved to the side a bit and charged forward, using my weight to push her off of the bed. Instead of letting herself fall and then landing on her feet, she dug her fucking claws into Eren’s blanket and dangled off the side of the bed like a human dangling off of a cliff. 

 

“ MEEEOOOWWW! ” She yelled. I rolled my eyes. It’s less than three feet, you damn lamppost. 

 

“What the hell?” Eren sounded from the kitchen. I heard multiple footsteps toward me and quickly moved to my spot. When Eren and Armin came into the room, I was curled up on Eren’s pillow, the picture of innocence, and Lamppost was stuck to the side of the bed, the picture of dumbass. 

 

“Lamppost!” Armin rushed to her and helped her down, getting a scratch on the arm in the process. 

 

“Is she okay?” Eren crouched down next to the bed. “I don’t see any blood so I guess she’s okay. What happened, though?” 

 

“I bet it was King.” Armin sat on the bed holding Lamppost and petting her. “He’s an asshole.” 

 

“Meow. Meow.”  Welcome to the Levi fanclub, Twink, snacks are served never and t-shirts cost a million catnip treats. 

 

“Seriously, Eren. He’s been awful lately. We gotta do something.” Armin looked over his kitty one more time. 

 

“He’s just a cat. He’ll… adjust or whatever. Maybe it wasn’t even him. Maybe she just fell.” Eren defended me. Good boy. 

 

“Just like all my stuff keeps ‘falling’.” Armin mumbled. I rolled my eyes at him and padded over to where Eren was now sitting on the bed. 

 

“What?” Eren asked. 

 

“Nothing!” Armin said.  That’s right it’s nothing, twink. I might get over my anger at you someday, but that is not today. What happens if Lamppost gets all horny one day and comes around to me? I am  not fucking a girl. I am gay in both human and cat form, thank you very much. 

 

Armin and Eren sat in silence for a minute, both lost in their own thoughts. I took it a an opportunity to get some love from Eren, rubbing up against him until he petted me. It didn’t take long before he had me purring. He knew all my sweet spots. He was a fast learner, something I wanted to explore in my human form, too. 

 

If I ever got that far, that is. I wanted Eren, that’s for sure, but he seemed so hesitant about his sexuality that I didn’t think he would just hook up with me. He was the kind I would have to date for a while, and I wasn’t up to that. It wasn’t that I didn’t want to put in the work or the time,  it was that  I didn’t want to drag him into my shit world. He didn’t deserve that. No one did. That was the reason I was the type to love ‘em and leave ‘em. I had myself and my group of friends, (some of them shifters, too), and that was all I needed. 

 

“Maybe we should take him back to the vet. What if he’s in pain and that’s why he keeps acting out?” Eren finally said, his fingers tracing over my little bald spot. I felt him press down on the scab where I had been healing and yelped a bit. 

“Yeah. You never did take him back to the vet, did you? He needs a check up. Remember what Krista said?” Armin set Lamppost down and she ran into his room. Good. Stay there. 

 

“I guess we’re going to the vet then. What time is it?” Eren glanced at his phone. “They’re still open. I’ll take him down there now.” Oh boy, a fucking car ride. 

 

Eren found my cat carrier and gently helped me inside. He put me in the front seat and this time he didn’t slam the doors as loud, thank god. The ride down there wasn’t as bad as it was last time, mostly because he wasn’t driving like a maniac and also because I wasn’t currently bleeding out. I thought it would be an uneventful ride over there, but Eren proved me wrong. 

 

“I am  not  gay.” He said outloud to himself at a redlight. Luckily, my cat carrier was placed sideways in the seat and I could see a profile view of his cute confused face. “I mean, even straight boys must have some gay thoughts sometimes? It’s not that weird for  me to have… dreams.” 

 

Oh, wow. Eren is having dreams. Maybe that why he’s been waking up in the middle of the night and shoving me off of his stomach only to run in the bathroom with a raging boner. I smirked and felt my whiskers twitch. Just you wait, Eren, I’m quite the charmer in my human form and I’ll leave you with dreams. 

 

“I mean. He’s gay. So I guess it’s not.. bad… that I’m thinking about him. But just…  Why?  I hate him so much and we fight all the time and then all of a sudden he’s in my dreams, all naked and moaning and then I...fucking hell, I jacked off to the thought of him underneath me.  Why? ” Eren looked so distressed. I rolled my eyes. Come on, Eren, just accept that you like men. Once you’re out of the closet, you can get into bed. With me. 

 

Eren continued talking about how he wasn’t gay, he just had lots of fantasies of other men, the whole way to the vet. He never said any one’s name, and I was disappointed in that. I wanted to know who he was thinking about so I could figure out his type. So far, all I could figure was that he only fantasized about being on top. He had probably never explored bottoming at all, even in his own mind. That was fine; I would show him all the ways he could fuck another man. 

 

“Hello.” Eren called as he lugged me in, shaking me with every step. Damn brat couldn’t hold a cat carrier still if it would save his life. 

 

“Yeah.” A new voice answered. Eren set me on the counter facing away from them, so I couldn’t see this new stranger. 

 

“Hey, Ymir.” Oh, so this was Ymir. From what I’ve gathered from Eren and Armin’s conversations, Ymir was a transwoman lesbian who was madly in love with Krista. She takes ‘bitch’ as a compliment and was one in general. She sounded self-serving and fiercely protective. I liked her a lot. Now that I get to interact with her, I hope she’s everything I have heard about. 

 

“King- Er, Ms. Puss needs a check-up.” Eren said. Brat, you better correct my name right now. 

 

“You changed his name to King?” Ymir said, and I heard typing on a keyboard. 

 

“Yeah.” 

 

“Good, Ms. Puss was fucking awful. Only something you could have come up with, Jaeger.” She said in a bored voice. 

 

“Fuck you, Ymir.” Eren laughed. So, they must be close. 

 

“So sorry, but I’m into girls…,” then she paused before adding, “Something you wouldn’t understand.” 

 

“What?” Then it clicked for Eren. “I’m into girls!” 

 

“Look, Jaeger, queers can  smell   other queers,” she made loud sniffing noises before continuing, “and, yeah, it’s getting smelly in here.” 

 

“So… whatcha smell off of Krista, then?” Eren dodged around her repeated questioning of his sexuality. 

 

“Fuck you. I smell lesbian all over this place.” 

 

“Pretty sure that’s dog shit.” Eren snarked. 

 

She huffed and then the typing sounds started again. “Alright, I’ll take King back and look at him.” 

 

The cat carrier jostled around a bit, but it was less awful than when Eren carried me, so this must be Ymir. She started walking with me and right as she opened a door, she called out, “This should take about ten minutes. Settle in, Jaeger, and try to keep men out of your mind for that long. I’d hate to come back out here and see you waddling around with you nublet all hard.” 

 

Eren made a noise that was somewhere between a cry of frustration and a cry of embarrassment. Ymir cackled and took me through the doors into a room with a little sliver examination table and set me down  on it. She opened up the door and I padded out. 

 

“Oh. Aren’t you pretty.” Ymir voiced behind me and I turned around to look at her. She had smooth fawn colored skin with a collection of dark brown freckles nestled under disinterested dark brown eyes. She rubbed on me for a second and I purred gently for her. She  moved quickly  to my back and ran her fingers over the scab. “You’re healing fine. Couple more days and you’ll have full mobility back. Two weeks and you’ll be brand new.” 

  
Two weeks, huh? I could stand staying with Eren for another two weeks… but she did say only a few more days until I should have full mobility again. I guess I could shift in a couple days, then. I could always shift while Eren is gone at work, steal some clothes and then walk down to that little coffee shop he works at and ‘meet’ him. Then I could come back here. I guess it’s time to make some plans. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> faq: Why was this not updated for a year. Answer: I almost died. Twice. Two near fatal car crashes. I broke my spine. I'm back, though!

  
  


_ Beep! Beep! Beep!  _

Eren’s alarm went off at it’s usual time. He groaned and smacked at it blindly, disturbing King in the process. King shuffled off of Eren’s stomach and curled up on the foot of the bed, knowing Eren would throw the covers onto him if he stayed close. 

King watched Eren wake up and get dressed for work. He gave Levi a little scratch before going to make breakfast for himself and Armin, who woke up a little later. King stayed in his spot, getting a little more rest. 

When he awoke, he immediately started looking around the house. He checked in all the rooms, stopping only to knock Armin’s books of his shelf before returning to Eren’s room. He lithely landed on Eren’s nightstand, using his human intelligence to open the catnip treat jar before lowering his head into the pot of gold. His whiskers bent back and his instincts screamed at him that, no, he could not fit in that space. He shook the feeling off, knowing he would be fine. 

King picked the lid of the jar up with his teeth when he was done - to his credit, he only took three - and placed it back on the to of the jar. He pressed it down with his paws to seal it before lounging back in Eren’s bed. 

He normally didn’t steal so many treats, but today he was going to try to shift for the first time since his injury, and the catnip would help with the pain. He laid on his back in kitty form, picturing himself in human form. His mind was swimming with the catnip, but he still managed to create a clear image of his muscular human legs, lean human torso, and angular human face. 

The tingle of change started in his bones. He felt his bones start to shift and snapped his kitty jaw shut. He hated the way the bones moving around echoed in his body. Tingles turned to sharp needle points along his skin as fur faded into soft black hair. 

He held up his paw and watched it expand in a grotesque way. His thumb moved forward and grew larger, connecting to the rest of his fingers. Soft paw pads melted into human skin, pale in color and rough in texture. He was disgruntled at the sight of his long fingernails. The muscles in his face were tight and hard to move, but being Levi, he still found a way to frown. 

The pain came soon after his hands changed. The muscles in his back spasmed in protest to the change. He arched off of the bed with a cry of pain, quickly snapping his mouth closed to stifle his weakness. He rolled onto his side, focusing on breathing. He instinctively reached out for the catnip jar before he realized that it wouldn’t help him in this form. He cursed himself for not taking more when he had the chance. 

He crossed his arms and dug his fingernails into the flesh there until he felt his fingernails breaking. Inch by inch, he straightened out his back, gasping with each little movement. By the time he was done, he was covered in a cold sweat and shaking. 

Levi took his time sitting up. Eren was the type to have a dresser with a mirror so he could see his reflection. He looked like shit, even to himself. Eyebrows shooting up in surprise, his eyes traced the scar arching over his shoulder in the mirror. Bright red and fresh, it made him clench his jaw against the flashbacks of his fight with that damn dog. 

It took less time for Levi to stand, but only because he was doing so with a sense of urgency. He stood, quickly turning around and glancing over his shoulder. Sure enough, there was an angry, jagged scar arching over his shoulder and running down his back. 

Levi sighed, turning back to the front. He examined his stomach, noticing it was softer than usual. Cocking his head, he felt of it, noting that he had probably had too many treats and naps. He rubbed up and down, finding the added fluff pretty cute. He knew he couldn’t keep it though. The life of a thief involved far too much running and far too few meals. 

Lamppost came over to sniff this ‘new’ human and quickly realized it was King. Levi sighed as she rolled over, presenting her belly for pettings. He wanted to take pity and pet her, but there was no way he was going to bend over. A quick stomp in her general direction sent her flying back into the safety of Armin’s room. 

Levi briefly considered running away now, just being gone when Eren came home. He dismissed the idea, a gut instinct telling him to stay. He hopped in the shower instead, washing himself with Eren’s nice scented soap and tending to his other ‘needs’. He clipped his fingernails and trimmed his hair, making sure all the clippings made their way into the trash can. 

Feeling better about his human body, he made his way to the fridge. Cat food tasted good to his kitty form, but it was boring. He found some ingredients and made himself a simple sandwich. Grabbing a blanket to wrap around his naked body, he sat on the sofa and flicked on the tv. It was simple things like this he always missed after being in kitty form for a long time. 

He thought about all his affairs and what he missed after being ‘missing’ for so long. Hanje and the others would be getting worried soon; He should probably meet up with them. He didn’t have a ‘real’ job or any school to worry about, so he could stay with Eren infinitely without any real consequences. It was tempting, but he needed to stay sharp. If he got comfortable, it would be harder when he had to go back. 

“Back to business.” He said to himself as he got up to clean up. After he had disguised all of the signs of his moving about, he crawled through a window. It was all too easy, painless even, for Levi to slip back into kitty form. He worried about the implications of that. 

He walked along the streets, staying clear of the road, and headed to Hanje’s house. Their house served as a base of sorts for their little group of shifters. They collected data on Levi and all his friends and tried to make sense of why this happens and how. Hanje would want to know how Levi was doing. 

Levi managed to make his way to Hanje’s without much trouble. He had mentally mapped out the city and knew the places to avoid. Elementary and middle school tended to get him chased by little kids thinking he was cute and wanting to take him home. High schools tended to get rocks thrown at him by brats. Dog parks were an obvious no-go. It was hard for a cat out there. 

Hanje had a large animal door installed in all the doors of their home, except the mad - science basement and the bathroom, so the friends could safely come and go as they pleased. Levi slipped inside easily and started sniffing around for friends. A thumping in the living room told Levi at least one shifter was here, and they had a very large and very heavy tail. Great. Mike. 

Levi padded into the living room to find Mike stretched out along the sofa, tail flapping against the couch. Levi knew this was his friend, but the smell of dog made his instincts scream. He really wished Mike would spend more time in human form, (at least when the cats were here,  _ for fucks sake _ ), but the asshole preferred to be a dog. His droopy jowls and ruddy eyes made Levi want to run.  _ Danger.  _

“Boof.”  _ Hey.  _

Levi ignored him, the sound of a dog making his hair stand on end. He turned tail and left the Bloodhound on the couch. He peeked his head in the other rooms, taking note of Erwin sipping coffee at the kitchen table with Olou. Olou looked like he really needed four or five hard drinks and Levi figured Petra was crying in the bathroom again. He stopped next to the bathroom to confirm that, yes, Petra was sniffing on the other side of the door. 

His ears dropped and he ran into Hanje’s room before anyone could see. Growing up with Kenny taught him that emotion was weakness. Caring for people was weakness. His ears were still droopy when he jumped on Hanje’s bed, where they were sitting with their computer.  

“Oh!” Hanje moved their laptop out of the way to get a better look at the cat on the bed. “Levi!...and you’re sad. What is it?” 

“Meow.” Levi pointed his paw at them and then to their dresser in the corner. Hanje understood immediately and covered their face with their hands. 

Levi jumped down and transformed in front of the dresser. He bit his lip to stifle his cries of pain, but some slipped through. Hanje made noises of concern, but didn’t say anything. It took a while for him to come into his human form, gasping and in a cold sweat. 

“Fuck!” He cursed loudly. Jerking open the second drawer he saw his clothes along with Erwin’s. All the shifters kept back up clothes at Hanje’s house. He slipped on only a pair of black jeans. 

“Decent.” He grunted. Hanje gasped loudly as they moved their hands. 

“Levi...what happened?” Hanje got up and walked over to him, hands ghosting down his back. Levi withstood the contact only because he knew they were trained in both animal care and human medicine. 

“Fight with a dog. I was around too many people. I couldn’t shift to save myself.” Levi stretched his neck and the bones popped loudly. “Almost died in this kid’s driveway. He took me to a vet and adopted me.” 

“Boy, huh? You gonna fuck him?” Hanje asked, not caring that the question was highly inappropriate. 

“Yeah.” Levi paused. “Maybe. He’s cute and all, but he’s got one foot in the closet.” 

“Hmmmm…” Hanje looked over the giant scar. “There’s nothing more I can do. Thank Goddess he got you to a vet in time. Go get some food and whiskey. Relax. You’re home now.” 

“Yeah.” Levi’s face scrunched up. “Tell your husband to go into human form. He stinks worse than constipated shit.” 

“Mike likes his form. He can smell things even more.” 

“He doesn’t need to.” Levi frowned. “Why is Petra crying?” 

“I failed.” Hanje looked down at their feet. He patted Hanje on the shoulder, secretly happy. Hanje was working on developing a cure for Petra and the other shifters that hated this life. Levi considered Petra to be a little sister, and the thought of losing her made his insides churn. He already lost one sister; He would be damned if he lost another one. 

“I’ll go talk to her.” Levi shrugged. Hanje looked up at Levi in shock. “I can’t have her in the bathroom. What if someone needs to take a dump?” 

“I suppose we would shift and do it on the lawn.” Hanje smiled a bit. 

“Fuck no. I’m not shifting over and over just to squeeze out some smelly logs.” Levi headed to the door. “Too much fuckin’ effort.” 

“Hey. Why were you sad earlier?” Hanje called as he disappeared around the corner. Levi didn’t answer.

Petra was crying harder now, and Levi’s chest hurt. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other. Knocking on the door, he decided just to fucking wing it. 

“Go away.” Petra voice was scratchy and a higher pitch than usual. Levi recognized it as feline at once. 

“Petra?” He called out, not able to mask his confusion. She could speak, but her voice was far too cat like to be human. Partial changes weren’t possible unless under extreme conditions, so he was a bit alarmed. 

“Levi?” She sniffled. He heard her rustle about. “I don’t want you to see me like this. Hanje messed up the cure. I’m...I’m  _ hideous.”  _

“Petra. You’re beautiful.” He rested his head against the door. “Come on...Erwin’s got massive diarrhea. He’s dribbling shit from his pants right now.” 

“Liar.” 

“It’s getting on the carpet. Gonna be hard to scrub that out. It’ll stink for weeks and Mike’ll get all upset and mark it-” 

“Shut up!” Petra ripped the door open. Her face was covered in orange fur and her nose was receding into her face. Glowing eyes stared him down and he was sure her claws were digging into the door frame. “Happy?” 

“Petra. Is this a side effect or are you permanently changed?” Levi pushed into the bathroom and closed the door so they could have privacy. 

“I don’t know. Hanje isn’t sure. We can only just wait.” 

“It’ll be okay.” He sat on the closed lid of the toilet. Petra’s half formed tails swayed in anger. 

“Okay?  _ Okay?  _ Levi! I want to get pregnant!” 

“Uh..” His eyebrows rose. He didn’t know how to help with this. 

“I want to get pregnant and have babies! I want to marry a man who loves me! I want to have a cute little house and a simple life! I can’t be with a normal man like  _ this _ !” She hissed, gesturing to herself. 

“There's nothing wrong with our life. You can do all those things the way you are now.” He sighed. 

“Who would want  _ me?  _ The only guy I ever had a crush on is  _ gay.  _ I’m a  _ cat. _ ” She started crying again. Levi grabbed her and hugged her tight. 

“I’m sorry.” He said. He was apologizing for not being able to comfort her, for not being able to love her, and for not being able to give her what she needs. He would be straight if he had the choice. It would make his life so much easier, but he didn’t have the choice. He loved men. 

“Be strong, Petra. You can get any man - well, any  _ straight  _ man - you want. You’re smart; You can hide the shifts. It’s not like we’ll die if we don’t shift.” Levi tried that approach. It wouldn’t kill her to not shift. It got annoying since the longer we were out of form, the more we craved it. Levi had only gone two months without shifting even once. He spent the latter half of that time eating nothing but tuna and feeling grouchy. 

“My children, Levi! They would be cats, too!” 

“Adoption?” Levi suggested. 

“I’m going for a walk.” Petra stormed out of the bathroom, feet turning into paws before she even hit the hallway. 

Levi leaned against a wall and sighed. He was real shit at comforting people. He never knew what to say. He remembered Hanje offering him whiskey and decided that the kitchen was the place to be. 

“Petra ran by a second ago.” Erwin scrolled through news on his phone while his coffee sat empty. 

“Holy fuck, what happened?” Olou said, causing Erwin to look up. Erwin sucked some air in through his teeth before turning accusing blue eyes at Levi. 

“I was attacked by a dog. Kid took me to the vet, adopted me. I’m back. More importantly, I couldn’t fix it with Petra.” Levi walked to the counter. Hanje had repurposed an old Lazy Susan as a liquor stand. He spun it til he reached the Jack and grabbed two shot glasses. 

“I couldn’t fix it either.” Olou smacked his head on the table. 

“Sometimes things don’t need to be fixed. Give her time. It’ll be fine.” Erwin got up and stood close to Levi, looking over his shoulder with concern. “You need to be more careful, Levi.” 

“I'm fine. I don't need your concern.” Levi took the glasses and booze to the table. He sat next to Olou and offered him a drink. 

“Yes.” Olou grabbed a glass and tossed it back, cringing at the taste and coughing. 

“You two shouldn't get too drunk. We don't need another incident.” Erwin grabbed his car keys and said something about going to work early. 

“‘Another incident’? It wasn't that big of a deal. I only had one pair of underwear!” Olou scoffed, holding his drink out to get a refill. 

“Still, a drunk squirrel stealing underwear went viral. You should probably stay inside.” 

“I wanted to change back and I couldn't remember how to get home! How was I supposed to know they had a nanny cam?” 

“Shouldn't have walked through the living room. Theft 101. Nanny cams are always on top of the TV, pointed at the door.” Levi shook his head before pounding a shot back. He took it much more smoothly than Olou did. 

“Whatever.” Olou leaned back in his chair. “What's Erwin's problem?” 

“He wants to fuck me.” Levi shrugged. “I keep telling him no. He thinks that because he's a golden retriever and I'm a cat we would be perfect together. I'd rather fuck Hanje. In snake form.” 

“Hanje in snake form is creepy, dude.” Olou shuddered. “But nevermind that. How are we gonna fix Petra?” 

“Time.” Levi threw back another one. His tummy started to feel warm and he pounded back another shot, ready to get smashed after being dry for so long. “That's also how I'm handling Erwin.” 

“You two shouldn’t be drinking.” Mike said, causing the two men at the table to look at him. 

“Woah!” Olou cringed at snapped his eyes shut. Mike sighed and crossed his arms. 

“It gets bigger every time you flash it at us.” Levi observed, noting Mike’s very large cock, just hanging there, out in the open. 

“Whatever. Don’t drink too much.” He rolled his eyes.  


“I won’t.” Levi promised, pouring himself another shot. 

 


End file.
